This invention generally relates to toasters, and, more particularly to toasters that totally enclose foodstuff being toasted.
Toasters are generally well-known. Many toasters of various configurations have been developed, including open-slot toasters and toaster ovens. However, the toasters developed to date are not generally draft-tight. In fact, many toasters have slots therein for the insertion and removal of foodstuffs to be toasted that remain open to the outside throughout the toasting process. This most notably leads to increased toasting time of foodstuffs. Additionally, toasted foodstuffs cool relatively quickly after the toasting cycle of the existing toasters ends. Therefore, if a user wishes to have warm toasted foodstuffs, the user must remove the foodstuffs shortly after the toasting cycle ends.
It would be desirable to have a toaster with an enclosed toasting and holding chamber in which heat and moisture loss can be controlled in order to overcome the above-stated problems. The toaster of the present invention seeks to remedy the shortcomings of the toasters presently available on the market.